


3 Months

by PotstickersAndKale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Antarctica, F/F, Penguins, Travel, based on fanart, kara is tourist, lena is scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotstickersAndKale/pseuds/PotstickersAndKale
Summary: Kara is the typical tourist.Lena is a scientist.They meet in Antarctica.Based onthisamazing fanart.you can follow me ontwitterand also onTumblr
Relationships: J'onn J'onzz/M'gann M'orzz, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox & Nia Nal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	3 Months

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thanks again to [a_ningja_turtle](https://twitter.com/a_ningja_turtle) for letting me use her amazing art.
> 
> So, when I was 12 years old, almost 10 years ago I went to Antarctica.
> 
> I can talk about this trip for hours, it was the best experience of my life.  
> When I saw this fanart I knew I needed to write it.
> 
> I had so much fun writing it.
> 
> All the places mention, all the facts are mostly correct\chnged to fit the story.
> 
> I hope you'll like it. :)

# 3 Months

Kara stood on the deck, looking around at the big ocean they were sailing in. There was no land in sight, Kara knew they have another day until they will reach the mainland.  
Kara took a big breath, inhaling the clear air inside her lungs.  
The air felt so clean, so pure, Kara never breathes anything like that. It was a place with no air pollution, no cars and the air felt like fresh clean water, falling down a foreign mountain, where no man could destroy it.  
It was so good, so refreshing.

The ocean looked so big to Kara. She so oceans before, but now, being in the middle of one felt different. It felt so free and peaceful, so quiet, there was nothing that could bother her. 

But then the wind got stronger, making Kara freeze. And Kara wasn’t from the people who get cold, at least she thought so.  
Before she went on her trip, her sister, Alex, made her take actual warm clothes.

“There is no way you can walk there in shorts and dresses, this is fucking Antarctica. Kara, you need to take like actual clothes.”

“But I don’t have any,” Kara remembers how she sight, depressed even from thinking of wearing warm clothes.

In the end, Alex shoved to her suitcase some of her own super warm staff. When Alex was satisfied Kara was also, she thought she wouldn’t need them, but she knew she must take them or Alex will kill her.

But right now, on the ship deck, Kara was happy she listened to Alex. It was so cold and Kara felt her nose itching, so she decided to go back in and go to the main lobby and make her some hot chocolate. 

She went in, dripping some water on the floor and taking off her red wool hat, the one she got as a birthday present from Alex many years ago. 

She went into the lobby it was almost empty. There were two young kids playing cards and another young woman was by one of the tables, writing something on her computer.  
Kara made her way to the bar, looking directly at the hot drink machine. She took one of the white mugs and put it in the machine, pressing on the ‘hot chocolate’ button. It was a few seconds later when Kara held between her hands the glass, looking around wondering who she should talk to.

Kara loved the people on the ship, she met almost everyone since day one. She used to play board games with the kids, and also have some real talks with the elders on the ship. Everyone had such a unique story of how they got there, and why. In the end, Antarctica wasn’t the usual trip. It was a special, once-in-a-lifetime experience.  
And it was also expansive. very expansive.

Kara dreamed of getting to Antarctica since she was a teenager and saw penguins for her first time. She collected every penny she could until she had the amount of money she needed for that kind of trip. 

So Kara held the mug between her hands, smelling the chocolaty drink. She approached the kids, she was in a mood for playing cards.

“Hey Kara!” said the girl. Her name was Nia, she was 16 years old and she went on this trip with her father as a crazy birthday gift. Nia was a lovely girl, Kara met her on the first day when Nia accidentally crashed into her while running on the deck.  
Since then they became trip friends, looking at penguins’ photos together and playing cards. “Are you joining us? We just started a new round.” Nia said, pointing at one of the empty sits.

Kara set gladly, smiling and taking the cards into her hands. Today they played ‘UNO’, Kara just loved this game, and she was good. At least that what she thought until she got to this trip.  
She sat next to a boy, his name was Quarl, but Nia called him Brainy, so did Kara. He was the same age as Nia. He also got on this trip with his family. Brainy didn’t talk much, but he was super smart and he used to win every time they played, no matter what they played.

Playing with both Nia and Brainy was difficult, mostly because both Nia and Kara were super competitive and no matter how many times they begged Brainy to let them win, he didn’t let them. Sometimes Kara wondered if he even speaks English.

And just like usual Brainy defeated them, leaving trails of dust behind. It took out from Kara all of her willingness to play, so she stood up and made her way outside.

On her way outside, she glanced over the young lady. She was one of the only people Kara didn’t interact with, yet. She had black hair and she always looked so serious, so focused. Kara was scared to approach her. She had no idea who she was, but the only thing Kara knew that she was pretty, and she caught Kara’s eye. 

Kara made her way to her room, she took a quick shower and got into bed. She wanted to get to tomorrow, she wanted to make her first steps on Antarctica, to see the things she wanted to see for years.  
The evening passed so fast, dinner was tasty like always. After dinner they had a long lecture, it was mostly instructions on what they can’t and cannot do on the land. How close they can get to the animals and much more important stuff.  
Kara memorized every word. She had no intention of contaminating Antarctica with dust from her clothes. So just like everyone else, she went to a special room with vacuum cleaners. They had to vacuum their trip clothes, the ones they will use to get to the beach. It was supposed to keep Antarctica from any kind of bug, bacteria, and even dust that is not supposed to be there.  
In the ens, Antarctica is אhe most preserved nature reserve on earth.

Kara finished and went back to her room. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming about what she might see tomorrow. 

Kara woke up when the bell rang, “good morning passengers. It is currently 8 AM and breakfast is served in the dining hall. You are all welcome. We will get to the land within 2 hours.” The usual lady voice echoed all over the ship, waking them all up.

On her first morning, Kara panicked and almost fell off her bed when she heard the voice. But she already got used to it.

Kara wore some black jeans and a simple T-shirt, it was warm and cozy inside the ship, so she didn’t need something warmer. She went into the dining hall, grabbing some eggs, bacon, and tomatoes. The food was tasty like always, Kara drank some orange juice. She sat by one of the tables and was accompanied by an elderly couple. Their names were J’onn and M'gann. They were nice and sweet people. They took this trip for their 20th anniversary, celebrating their life.  
Kara already heard everything about their adventures, how they traveled all their life and had some special experiences. But just like Kara, Antarctica was their biggest dream, and now they were finally about to make it. 

Kara ate quickly, shoving food into her mouth and ignoring M'gann who tried to tell her she should eat like a normal person or she will get suffocated. But Kara was too much excited, she wanted to get to the deck and see the land.  
She finished her food and ran outside.

It was a sunny day and there was no wind, so it wasn’t that cold. The sun was shining strongly and Kara felt her eyes itching. She had a pair of sunglasses she bought specifically for the trip, it was one of the essential things she heard she should get. The sun radiation in Antarctica was so strong, and being outside with no sunglasses for a long time could be dangerous for human eyes. 

But Kara didn’t care at that moment, she went to the edge looking in front of her.  
And there it was.

Shining and mostly white, Antarctica. 

Kara felt like when she was just a young girl and saw the sea for the first time in her life. The view was magnificent and Kara finally realized she was really there, in Antarctica, making her dreams come true. 

She got to her room, trying to get ready from the land. Her hands tremble from excitement. It took her 30 minutes to wear all the layers. She spread sunscreen all over her face and hands, the only bare skin parts she had left, and then put on the big sunglasses. She looked like a stuffed animal, but everyone looked like this. Puffy and full of layers, trying to keep themselves from the cold and also from the strong sun.

An hour later Kara sat on a zodiac, a big boat. She looked simple one, but they were stronger and could carry 10 people. The ride was bumpy and Kara had to hold strongly one of the ropes attached to the zodiac, keeping herself safe and not falling to the water.  
A few minutes later they landed and Kara jumped out.

The first step felt strange. Kara couldn’t breathe, everything became so real. All the photos she used to see, all the travel blogs she read, nothing compared to this. To the real thing.

Kara took her camera out, starting to take random photos. She pictured everything she saw. 

“Penguins!” Kara yelped, finally noticing the hundreds of penguins who stood on the beach. Kara knew every kind of penguin. She spotted a family of Gentoo penguins and also many  
Adélie penguins. Everything was so pretty.  
Kara got as close as she could and started taking photos of penguins, she was hyped and she didn’t notice the big bird who landed just a few meters from her. 

She looked to her side only when she felt the wind-wave coming from her side. The bird was the biggest Kara has ever seen, it was white with huge black wings. Kara stared at the bird, can’t stop staring at her. She was so royal, so neet, Kara felt like she was looking at a queen.

“Is that a gull?” Kara whispered, knowing it can’t be. Gulls weren’t that big, not the ones Kara used to see back at home. 

“It’s an albatross actually. It is one of the biggest birds on earth, his wingspans can get to 3.7 meters.” A female voice came from behind Kara. The voice was low and sharp, but there was also a hint of superiority in it. 

Kara turned around and saw the young woman from the lobby looking at her. She wore a big blue coat, together with a blue wool hat and dark blue scarf and gloves. Her eyes were green, like emerald, floating in the middle of the ocean. She was prettier than Kara thought. 

“Oh, cool, thanks,” Kara said, looking back at the albatross. The lady sat next to her, grabbing a big notebook and a pen from her bag.  
“Are you going to draw the penguins?” Kara said, beaming over the stranger.

The stranger rolled her eyes and answered without even looking at Kara, “no, I need to observe them. Why would I draw them when you can just picture them?” she asked, writing many notes in her notebook.

“I don’t know,” Kara shrugged, “I thought you are an artist. I think it’s cool to draw them, like why not.”

“Well,” the lady said, looking over Kara and handing her hand, “I’m a scientist. My name is Lena.” Kara shook Lena’s hand. The glove fabric was half wet, Kara wondered if Lena’s hands were cold beneath the soft fabric.

“I’m Kara, I’m just a regular person,” she said, feeling awkward and less enthusiastic  
suddenly. “What are you researching?” 

Lena looked at Kara with a heedless look, like Kara was supposed to figure it out, “arctic animals behavior,” she shrugged, raising one of her eyebrows while talking. Kara’s heart flickered, something about that eyebrow movement made Kara’s heart miss a bit, she was almost breathless when she realized Lena was coughing quietly, trying to make Kara realize she was staring at her. 

Kara felt herself turning red, blushing. She was sure she looked as red as her hat. “Oh, I’m sorry, I was just daydreaming,” Kara said, smiling awkwardly a broken smile over Lena.  
Lena rose her eyebrow again, “ya, daydreaming. Whatever,” she said, she was smirking. Kara felt like this stranger was teasing her. “Have a nice day Kara, it was nice to meet you,” Lena said, going back to her notes. Kara stood up, taking her camera with her. and walked away. She was sure she could hear Lena giggling when she left, she had to hold herself tightly so she won’t look back.

The rest of the time on the beach was amazing. Kara took so many photos and saw many more animals. She saw a bunch of seals, being careful not to be eaten by one of them. She knew they won’t actually eat her. But they were so huge and Kara had a feeling they can crash her to death.

A few hours later it was time to go back to the ship, it was already lunchtime. Kara remembers they have another going out later. This time it was supposed to be all zodiac one, driving by the beach, and maybe, if you are lucky enough, you’ll get to see a whale. So Kara had high hopes. 

They went back to the ship, and Kara made her way to her room. Taking off all of her clothes. She wore a big red coat. Beneath it, he had a big purple sweater, long sleeves simple shirt, and a thermal shirt. All those were supposed to keep her from freezing. She then moved to take off her pants. She wore black waterproof pants and beneath the thermal pants. She took o the boots she got on their first day. They were simple high black boots, so they won’t get wet and lose their feet. She got in the shower, standing under the hot stim, letting herself get clean and ready for lunch.  
She hoped to find Lena and ask her more about her research, she wanted to look at least fine if she catches Lena.

Kara wore a dress for lunch. It was the first time she wore a dress on this trip. It was a white dress with sunflowers. Kara loved sunflowers, they remind her of the sun and positivity.

Kara went into the dining hall, grabbing some random food and looking around. Searching for Lena, trying to figure out if she is somewhere there.  
The dining hall wasn’t big, in the end, they were only a hundred passengers on the ship. Kara could see every table from where she stood. Her eyes moved a table after table, searching a glance of the black hair, maybe even the blue hat. 

Kara almost gave up when she noticed the black hair. Lena sat at the corner table, her back turned to Kara. Kara came closer slowly, a bit worried. She saw Lena held a book in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other.

“Hey,” Kara said, standing next to Lena, “can I sit here?” she asked shyly. Lena looked up at Kara and nodded quietly, going back to her book. Kara sat and started eating quietly. The atmosphere felt tight and awkward. Lena had no food in front of her, only a bottle of wine. Kara decided not to say anything, sitting here quietly is also fine. 

Lena’s green eyes flew over the pages, she read fast, really fast. It was like she was drinking the words. Lena was concentrated. It was the first time Kara saw her from this close, she looked lovely. She looked so peaceful and calm. 

“Hey Kara!” Nia approached, breaking Kara’s stare at Lena. “Will you play with us this evening? We want to play Catan and we need another player.” Nia made her puppy eyes, looking directly at Kara. 

“How can I say no when you look at me like this,” Kara said laughing. 

Nia giggled and walked away, jumping her way to her table. 

“I see you made some friends here,” Lena suddenly said. The book laid close on the table. Lena’s hands were crossed on the table and she looked over Kara.  
She was smirking, again.

“Oh ya, I love meeting new people. And I love Catan, what can I say,” Kara shrugged, smiling shyly, trying to avoid making eye contact with Lena. It was hard, Kara wanted to stare in those eyes, but her stomach tightened only from thinking about it.

Kara realized she liked girls many years ago, it was in high school when she realized she can’t stop starring at one of her friends. Back then, it took Kara some time to realize she is feeling something more to her.  
It took her more years to accept it was fine and that dating a girl is actually much more fun than dating guys. All of her experiences with guys were terrible, and she never dated a woman before. Just had some big old crushed that distracted her from everything else. 

And right now Kara had to stop herself from staring at Lena. She was afraid to catch something to her, in the end, after the trip will end they will probably not see each other again. So developing emotions felt like a terrible idea, terrible. 

“So, are you going to play with them?” Lena asked, sipping from her glass.

Kara nodded, “I guess so, it’s not like I’ll have something better to do,” she said, taking the bottle of water and starting spilling water in her glass.

“Oh, really?” Lena asked. Her voice was husky, appealing. 

Kara’s hands shook, spilling water all over the table. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry,” she said, feeling her ears turning red. She grabbed some napkins and tried to dry the table, unsuccessfully.  
And Lena just sat there, sipping from her glass, looking at Kara with a smirk.  
Kara felt how her heart was racing, she was embarrassed but also fluttered. She felt like Lena was teasing her. 

But why would she tease her?

“I think I’ll go now,” Kara said, all she wanted was to run away. “I want to get my camera charged before the zodiac trip,” she said/

“See you later Kara,” Lena said, still smirking. 

Kara walked out, almost running to her room.

“What the fuck was that,” was the first thing she blurted out, the moment she got in her room. “What the fuck.”

Kara stood in the line to board the zodiac. Every zodiac could carry 10 people, but for this trip, they let only 8 people border, so everyone will feel comfortable. Kara wore her usual red coat, standing excited waiting to see everything she could. Praying they might meet a whale or two.  
She held her camera, it was covered with a waterproof cover. She knew they might get a bit wet so it will protect her camera. She mostly wished she wouldn't accidentally drop it, because if it does happen she will be devastated.

She got this camera a few years ago from her father, it was before he passed away. This camera meant everything to Kara.  
Every evening she would upload all the photos to her desktop, so she would have enough memory to take as many pictures as she wanted. But she loved this camera, it had a big meaning for her, so she knew she can’t let anything happen to her. 

It was finally her turn, she got to the zodiac, J’onn and M'gann were also there. They had one more place left.  
Even before Kara realized what was going to happen she felt it. She saw the blue coat, the blue hat, and the gloves. She knew who they belonged to. “Fuck” Kara mumbled. Realizing she will have to be on the same zodiac as Lena. Lena took the last available place, surprisingly it was next to Kara.  
Lena sat down, not even looking over Kara. But Kara could feel her presence, it was like Lena’s eyes were fixed on her, even though they weren’t.  
Kara swelled some saliva, preparing herself mentally for this.

This is going to be a hell of a ride. 

Everything went for a while. They drove around some massive icebergs, it was incredible. They were so pretty and Kara felt like she was hypnotized by them. She tried to find some with a special form, there was a giraffe iceberg and even a potsticker-shaped one. At least that's what Kara saw, she took some photos so she will be able to show Alex when she comes back and sees if she also sees the potsticker iceberg.  
Kara held her camera, adjusting it over the iceberg, looking for the best angle. Suddenly someone touched her knee, grabbing it. Kara panicked and dropped the camera.  
It took exactly one second for the camera to fall into the cold ocean. Kara saw it before it happened. She felt hopeless and tried desperately to grab it, putting her hands in the freezing water.

“Kara you will freeze. It fell, you can’t reach it.” Kara heard someone was talking to her. But she didn’t listen. Her hands were out of the water, shivering from the cold. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where her camera fell. She felt tears start coming out, she was full of sadness and anger. 

Lena was the one to talk to her. Lena’s hand was on Kara's shoulder like she was trying to comfort her. But Kara was mad.

Kara turned around and looked over Lena, forgetting they were on a zodiac with other people in the middle of the ocean. “What the fuck! You made me drop it!” she yelled at Lena, her eyes were fire, looking at Lena.

Lena looked frightened, it was the first time Kara saw her like this. She was not smirking right now. 

“It’s not my fault you don’t have steady hands,” Lena blurted, narrowing her eyes, she was also mad now.

“Ya right whatever. So can you explain to me please how I was able to hold it fine until today? Did my hands SUDDENLY become not steady?” Kara shouted, not caring for other people staring at them. 

Lena rolled her eyes, crossing her hand on her chest, “this is just a camera. If you really care I can give you mine tomorrow.” She said.

“JUST-A-CAMERA?” Kara hissed, “what do you even know?” she asked Lena desperately, can’t hold the tears anymore. 

And with that they were done with the trip, going back earlier than expected. No one said anything on their way back, but everyone looked embarrassed. Everyone but Kara and Lena. Kara was sobbing and Lena looked frustrated. Kara ran out of the zodiac, running into her room, shutting the door behind her. 

She fell down, leaning on the wall, crying. It was her last physical memory from her father, and now it was gone.

“Kara, are you okay?” Kara heard M'gann saying from the other side of the door. She sounds worried.  
It was just M'gann, so Kara opened her door and let her in.

“What happened, dear? It was an important camera, ha?” she asked quietly, sitting down next to Kara.  
Kara nodded, “it was my fathers’, he passed away and it was the last thing he brought me. And now it's gone, and it’s all because of Lena.” Kara cried out, spilling everything to M'gann.  
M'gann was a good listener, she already knew it. And Kara needed to talk to someone older than her. 

“Dear dear, I'm sure she didn’t mean it to happen. You were so focused on something and she wanted to show you the whale we passed by…” M'gann said, petting Kara’s shoulder.

Kara felt like someone punched her, “she-she wanted to show me a whale? We passed by a whale?” Kara asked, looking surprisingly over M'gann. 

M'gann nodded slowly. 

Kara felt sick.  
She was still mad at Lena, there were other ways to catch her attention. But she had pure reason to try and reach her, she just tried to show her a whale. Kara felt a bit bad for yelling at Lena that much, in the end, she had her own reasons, and Kara felt way too mean. 

“Shit, I was so mean to her. I mean, I’m still mad, but I was too mean, right?” she asked M'gann, looking at the elderly lady.

“I won’t say things I shouldn’t. It’s between you two ladies.” She said and stood up, making her way to the door. “But,” she started, looking back at Kara, “I think she liked you, dear, she couldn’t stop staring at you. It reminds me of the days I just met my dear J’onn, I had the exact same look in my eyes,” she said with a dreamy look on her face, and walked out. 

Kara swallowed her saliva. M'gann just confirmed Kara’s wonders. 

Kara knew she should talk to Lena, apologize, but she had no power to do it now. She just wanted to sleep. The pain of the loss was still there, stubbing her over and over.

Kara took a long shower, she didn’t want to come out, she wanted to stay under the warm steam all day long. 

In the end, Kara had to go out, she crushed on her bed, falling asleep.

“Good evening passengers. It is currently 6 PM and dinner is served in the dining hall. You are all welcome.”

Kara woke up, time passed fast. She wore some random jeans and a simple striped long sleeves shirt and headed out. She was not hungry, but she knew she should eat something so she won't starve later. She got in the dining room and grabbed some toasts and tomatoes, sitting with Nia’s family.  
She didn’t talk much at dinner, but she smiled every time she saw how Nia was glancing over Brainy.

Is that how Lena looks at me? Is that what M'gann meant?

Kara finished eating and went out, she passed in her room taking her penguins book and going to the main lobby. It was empty and all the best sitting spots were available. Kara made herself a hot chocolate and went to sit in her favorite spot. It was a small one, 2 people could sit there easily, maybe 3. It was just next to the window and Kara could see the view. 

She opened her book and tried to read about the Gentoo penguins, but she couldn't concentrate, so she gave up. Putting the book next to her and taking the warm mug between her hands, looking outside. 

“Hey,” Kara heard a shy voice, she recognized the voice, it was Lena. 

Kara took a big breath before she looked over Lena, smiling shyly, “hey” she replied. 

Lena wore simple leggings and a grey college sweater. She looked so casual, like a regular human. She didn’t look like the scientists Kara saw in her, she looked just like a normal person. A person that looked so sorry right now. 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry about your camera. She was important to you?” Lena asked, still standing next to Kara.

Kara nodded. She gestured over the sofa, inviting Lena to sit next to her.  
“It was my father's. He gave it to me a short time before he passed away.” 

Lena’s eyes widened, Kara saw how sorry she was, she looked deeply sorry. “I’m so sorry Kara, I had no intention for this to happen, please beliv-”

“-I know. I know there was a whale.” Kara said, still not making eye contact with Lena. She looked at her mug, staring at the dark brown drink. “I’m sorry I snapped at you, I was just so mad, I shouldn’t yell at you.”

“No, it’s fine, I get it. I’m sorry, I should just call you and not.. touch you. I’m sorry you got scared.” Lena’s voice was half broken.

Kara took another big breath and looked up. Her eyes met Lena’s eyes. Lena’s green eyes were full of tears, tears of sadness. Her eyes looked even greener now. Like fresh leaves, growing up after the winter, appearing beneath the frozen surface, bringing some color to the world, letting earth know it is spring turn now.

Kara couldn’t resist but smile, “why are you crying?” she asked Lena.

“I’m sad about what happened to your camera,” Lena said.

“It’s fine. I mean, the most important memories are the ones we remember, right?” Kara said, smiling shyly, still looking at Lena.

Lena smiled. She looked so genuine right now, she nodded. Kara saw the edges of Lena’s ears turn red, she was blushing. Kara felt like she was blushing as well. She had a weird feeling in her, it felt good, like a good dream. She hasn't felt something like this since high school.

They just sat there, looking outside and at each other, they sat there quietly for a while. Until Lena walked away, leaving Kara with the same strong feeling. Love.

The next day came fast. Kara couldn't sleep at night, Lena’s smile, Lena’s eyes hunted her. She couldn't close her eyes and she lay in her bed all night, staring at the ceiling, wondering how love really feels like. How love looks like. Wondering what she should do, and if she should do anything at all. 

Kara skipped breakfast, she didn’t want to meet Lena. not there. She felt weak.  
Kara started getting ready, they had another beach land today. They got to a place called Grytviken. It was the place where Sir Ernest Henry Shackleton was buried. There was also a gift shop there and Kara heard they can send mail from there. Mail a postcard from Antarctica, so cool. It was also a spot where researchers were usually dropped off, waiting for their way to the research station. But this was something Kara didn’t know about, not yet. 

Kara wore her usual clothes, but something was missing. She looked in her bag and found a tiny plastic bottle. “Penguin Perfume” was written in small letters. Alex got her this before she went, Alex said it is supposed to ‘summon’ penguins to you, but it was probably junk. Kara decided to try this, she couldn't smell anything, so she thought it was actually just water. But why not try, ha?

Kara got to the beach with the first zodiac. It was strange to see cabins in Antarctica. Kara went first to the gift shop, buying porcelain penguins to give her sister and her mom. She then took a postcard and put it in the mail books. She had no idea when it would get home, but it was still cool, so she did it. It was one in a lifetime thing. 

She then headed out, walking to see Shackleton's grave. She heard everything about him in one of the first days. Some historians told them the story about discovering Antarctica. About how Shackelton’s ship sank, about their adventure, about how they all survived thanks to him. Kara was amazed by this story and she felt honored standing there. It felt so unreal for her, she had no idea why. 

“Did you know Robert Falcon Scott was actually the first one to get to Antarctica? Many people forgot about him, but he has his own amazing story,” Lena came from nowhere, standing next to Kara, wearing her usual coat and smiling. 

“Really?” Kara asked. She knew Scott’s story, she knew it well. But she wanted to hear Lena telling it, and Lena did it. Lena was a good storyteller, adding some biology facts on her way, making it sound even more interesting.

“And that it is, I guess, that’s his story. He even had mountains called after him, isn’t it cool?” she asked.

“I rather a penguin called after me,” Kara said giggling.

“If we are talking about penguins, what the hell…” Lena said, her eyes were wide open, she looked shocked.

“What.. what happened?” Kara looked worried around. She turned around and realized what Lena was talking about. There were a dozen king penguins, approaching them, they walked in their direct direction.

“I never saw penguins acting like that,” Lena said in wonder, taking out her notebook from her bag.

“Hmm, Lena, I think it is my fault,’ Kara said, smiling awkwardly.

“Ha?” Lena asked, looking at Kara with a confused shrug.

“Well, my sister bought me this perfume before the trip. She said she bought it in some just store and that it was supposed to summon penguins to you. I didn’t think it would actually work. I mean, I couldn't even smell anything,” Kara said, scratching her neck. All she wanted is to bury herself in the snow, she was so embarrassed.

Lena laughed, “oh my god Kara, it's probably a bunch of hormones and they all think you want to mate with them.” Lena was laughing loudly, she held her stomach and rolled in laughter.  
Kara just stood there, watching the show while the penguins are already a few meters from them. 

“Well, they won't eat me right?” Kara asked, looking at the penguins who just came closer.

“Oh no, not at all. Penguins are friendly. Think about how special it is, you must get a picture of it!” Lena said, her light lighting up in excitement.  
She took a small camera out of her bag, walking away to picture the scene.

“You should come too! Let's have one together,” Kara said, smiling at Lena, feeling this dreamy feeling like last evening.

Lena smiled wildly, happy to accept the invitation. She rested the camera on a high stone, running over Kara. “It should take a minute and then it will take several pictures. Smile, okay?” she said.

In the beginning, they stood apart, but when the first photo was taken, they stood together, their shoulders touching softly. Kara felt a shiver in her body, it was like lightning hit her. She wanted to get closer, to feel more. It was just like Lena read her mind when she leaned her head on Kara, letting herself rest for a bit. 

“Are they going to follow me until I die?” Kara asked. There were other things she wanted to see around, like the church and just hike for a bit.

“I think they will leave when you won't smell like hormones anymore,” Lena said, smirking over Kara.

“How do hormones even smell?”

“I have no idea, I’m not a penguin,” Lena giggled.

“Well, you definitely look like one, with all the blue clothes I mean,” Kara said, looking at Lena.

Lena rolled her eyes, “if I look like one, you look worse. You look like a sun sunburned penguin,” she said.

They both laughed.

“So does it mean that if I won’t shower until the end of the trip I’ll be able to have my own penguin?”

“I don’t think you should take a penguin to wherever you live. I mean, that’s their home. I’m not sure you want a dead penguin.” Lena said, looking painfully seriously.

“Ya, I’m not sure how penguins will get along in my Los Angeles apartment.” Kara wondered loudly.

“You live in LA?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. 

“Oh, cool. Same,” Lena said, Kara could see her shy smile.

“Really? That’s cool. Maybe our flight back is the same one,” Kara suggested, feeling hopeful.

Lena smiled awkwardly like she knew something Kara didn’t. But Kara didn't notice it, so she kept talking. She had something to ask Lena since they only met.

“Oh Lena, by the way, what are you actually researching? I mean, you said animal behavior, but why here?” Kara finally asked, she was genuinely interested in what Lena was researching.

“Well, since I was young Antarctica had a place in my heart, something always dragged me this way. I never thought I'd do animal behavior, I thought more of ecology, but I do it also little. In the end, it’s all connected.” Lena said.

They were both looking at each other, still standing by Shackelton’s grave. They were the only ones there, most of the people were in the church now, listening to some lecture or just buying gifts. Kara thought Lena was awesome, and that her research, no matter what exactly it was is cool. 

“What’s your favorite penguin?” Kara asked. The penguins were still huddling around them. They seemed to move there permanently, moving with Kara in each step she took. 

“I love the macaroni ones, they are blond, like you,” Lena said. Her eyes fixed on Kara. Kara felt like Lena was trying to read her mind, her eyes looking at her face. 

“I love macaroni. Both the penguin and the food.” Kara said shyly. She knew how blushed she was. Her heart was racing. They just stood there, looking at each other. They were close but not close enough. Kara was afraid to love even a bit, she wanted to keep this moment, to preserve it forever in her mind. 

Lena suddenly got closer to Kara, taking off her glove and taking Kara’s arm in hers. Lena’s hand was cold like ice. Her skin was so white and pale, almost like the ice around them. Lena’s fingers traveled on Kara’s knuckles. In the beginning, Kara wanted to take her hand away, she got nervous. It’s been years since she felt something like that, but she knew Lena only for a few days, it felt wrong. But the more Lena’s fingers traveled on her hand Kara wanted to more. Kara took Lena’s hand between hers, trying to make it warmer, “your hand is so cold, like ice.”

“I’m always cold,” Lena said, taking a step and getting closer to Kara. They were so close now, the only thing between them was their hands. Kara’s look was fixed on Lena’s hand, she wanted Lena to be warmer, her hand was still freezing and it upset Kara.

“Urg, why can't your hand get any war-” Kara said and looked up. When she saw how Lena was looking at her she stopped talking. She had to catch her breath on, her heart was pounding so hard, she was afraid to even the penguins could hear it. 

Lena stood on her tiptoes, her nose so close to Kara's face. Kara felt Lena’s steam on her face. It was warm and smelled like mint. Lena seemed to want to do something, she bit the edge of her lips, it was a tiny movement but it caught Kara’s eyes. Kara wondered if she was supposed to do something, and what. She was terrified.

But Lena did the first movement, closing the gap between them. In the beginning, their noses touched each other. Kara felt a shiver going down her spine, making her shiver. And then, Lena leaned forward, pressing a small gentle kiss on Kara’s lips. It was short and small, Lena moved back like she was waiting to see what Kara was going to do.

Kara put her hand on Lena’s face, moving on her sharp beautiful jawline. She touched softly Lena’s cheek, taking her closer. This time Kara closed the gap between them, leaning forward to Lena’s lips. She didn’t pull back.

Lena’s lips were soft. It was magical. Kara moved slowly, she didn’t want to move too fast, she didn’t want to do something wrong. So when she felt Lena’s tongue, touching her lips, she let them in. Kara felt sparkles in her mouth, in her stomach, in her whole body. It was magical. Lena tasted like fresh mint with a bit of strawberry, it was delightful.

Lena's hands were on Kara’s hips, gripping her closer to her. Everything felt so warm, so good.  
But it was also noisy.

It seemed like their kiss interrupted the penguins.

“Hormones you said?” Kara said, smiling at Lena. They both started laughing. Lena’s laugh was so gentle. Kara moved a trail of black hair from Lena’s face, looking in her eyes.  
“Your eyes are so pretty, they look like emerald, or like fresh mint,” Kara said, finally feeling able to say out loud.

“Your looks like the ocean, they can blend here perfectly,” Lena returned.

“They are noisy,” Kara said, looking around at the shrieking penguins. 

“They must be jealous of me,” Lena said, smirking and raising her eyebrow, teasing Kara like she did every day since they met. 

“Do you want to go back to the ship?” Kara asked, gesturing over where the zodiacs landed.

Lena took a fast step back, looking suddenly unwell. 

“Lena? Something happened?” Kara asked worriedly.

“I’m not going back, Kara, not today,” Lena said, looking at the ground, messing with her fingernail.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Kara asked, taking a step back.

“I… I am going to the research station inside the mainland. I am going to be here for 3 months.”

Kata felt like someone slapped her, “3 months?” she asked, wanting to make sure she heard right. “Wh-what didn’t you say yesterday? Or earlier?” Kara asked, not sure she wanted to hear Lena’s answer.

“I didn’t think it would interest you, you hated me because of the camera,” Lena whispered, looking up at Kara. “But I wanted to, I truly did. I just...I had no idea you… you know… this,” Lena pointed at Kara.

Kara came to Lena, hugging her. “3 months is alot,” She said, leaning her head on Lena’s.

“It is,” Lena said, shifting her head so their noses touched again. “You should take my camera with you. It won’t be useful to me like it will be to you,” she said, pointing at the camera that still stood on the big stone.

“It also means you are going to need to come and take it,” Kara smirked. 

Lena bit her lips, and leaned forward, “I damm will,” she said, leaning in and kissing Kara again.

Kara got in her room. She was happy but she was also bittersweet. Lena stayed on the ground, waiting for another ship to take her to the research station.  
Kara took Lena’s camera and went to her laptop, plugging it in, she wanted to download the photos. 

She started scrolling on everything. Lena took many photos, there were mostly penguins.  
Kara scrolled all the way to the end, looking for their photos.

And here they were. And one of them was perfect.

They looked like a family. Standing together, smiling, gathered by a bunch of king penguins.  
Kara touched the screen, smiling. 

“I will wait for you,” she whispered.

“3 months”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> a few fun facts. 
> 
> Grytviken is located in South Georgis Islands and not in Antarctica, I changed it. It a beautiful lace and you can actually send postcards from there! (mine got 5 months after I came back)
> 
> Antarctica is the most peaceful place I have been to and it's also super preserved, you do need to vacuum your clothes and much other staff.
> 
> At least back in 2012, only a hundred people can be on the ground.
> 
> And yes, I played lots of UNO and drank lots of hot chocolate in the lobby :)
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
